


10 Things Obi-Wan Never Said to Anakin

by todobroki_s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Mental Breakdown, Mustafar, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Self-Reflection, What-If, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: The harsh wind blew the coarse grains of sand through the air. The sand littered his robes and his hair, but Obi-Wan paid them no mind. He was to busy reflecting on everything- all of his life choices- since he met Anakin Skywalker.





	10 Things Obi-Wan Never Said to Anakin

The harsh wind blew the coarse grains of sand through the air. The sand littered his robes and his hair, but Obi-Wan paid them no mind. He was too busy reflecting on everything- all of his life choices- since he met Anakin Skywalker. When he stood, towering above him, as his young apprentice burned at his feet it was the first time he'd ever said the words ' _I love you'_ to Anakin. Little did he know what a mistake that had been. He'd forgotten the fact that Anakin was different than most Jedi. He had a  _family,_ people to care for him, protect him, love him. Obi-Wan would never forget the child-like innocence on Anakin's face. If he had it to do over again, he would have told Anakin how proud he was, praised him for all his good deeds. Instead, he pointed out each and every single one of Anakin's flaws, every mistake, every error. But he was too late- he couldn't go back in time to fix things. Anakin was dead.

* * *

 

 

_It was a late night for Obi-Wan. The Council had requested he come to meet with them discussing the Separatist strike on a neighboring planet. He'd been gone for eight hours, leaving fifteen-year-old Anakin to fend for himself. When he came back to their shared quarters that night, he witnessed Anakin curled in on himself, sleeping seemingly blissfully while the HoloTV droned on in the background. He'd need to punish Anakin in morning. To yell at him for falling asleep with the TV on again. That bratty Padawan of his was always screwing something up these days. He was fifteen for Force sake, how hard was it to turn off the TV? Obi-Wan growled unhappily. He was already irritated enough with the constant nagging of the Council, but now he had an insufferable teenager to take care of. The brunette had a mouth bigger than most his age, sarcastically remarking about anything and everything. He'd show Anakin alright._

 

_"Anakin Skywalker!" Obi-Wan boomed, eyes blazing with rage as Anakin scrambled off the couch._

 

_The Padawan frantically got to his feet, eyes adjusting to the surroundings just enough to catch a view of an angry Obi-Wan. The elder paid no mind to the way Anakin nonchalantly backed away when he showed his teeth._

 

 _"How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep with the TV on? If that thing overheats, it could burn down the entire Temple and_ I'd  _be responsible! Maybe the Council was right and you really can't do anything right!" he yelled._

 

_The boy seemed to curl in on himself, ushering out apologies profusely. Obi-Wan just stalked forward, the couch the only barrier between him and Anakin._

 

_"You don't listen to a word I say. You don't even care!" Obi-Wan berated him._

 

_In all honesty, he hadn't intended to release his pent-up anger on Anakin like that. He was furious with the Council, not his Padawan._

 

_"I'm sorry Master. I do care, it's just- I forgot. I was tired and I-" Anakin started._

 

_"Get out of my sight," Obi-Wan muttered, coming quickly around the couch only to plop down unceremoniously._

 

_Anakin's eyes widened in fear before he all but sprinted for his room. Once he shut the door, he let his back slide down it until he was sitting flush against it and the floor. He tucked his knees to his chest, sticking his fist in his mouth to smother out the sounds of his cries. He really did care. He dreamed of one day becoming a legendary Jedi like Obi-Wan, but if the man viewed him as nothing more than Qui-Gon's pet project, it'd never happen. The young Padawan curled in on himself, willing the tears to stop before Obi-Wan heard him._

* * *

 

He shouldn't have yelled at Anakin like that. The boy hadn't done anything wrong, just a simple mistake. 

 

It was a late night for Obi-Wan. The Council had requested he come to meet with them discussing the Separatist strike on a neighboring planet. He'd been gone for eight hours, leaving fifteen-year-old Anakin to fend for himself. When he came back to their shared quarters that night, he witnessed Anakin curled in on himself, sleeping seemingly blissfully while the HoloTV droned on in the background. The boy looked younger; the worry lines and frown disappearing as he slept. Obi-Wan tiptoed closer, smiling as Anakin curled in tighter. All other worries of the day were forgotten at the sight of his sweet Padawan. He's lectured Anakin before about leaving the HoloTV on like that, but the boy was probably too tired to complete the action. As gently as he could, Obi-Wan took his peaceful Padawan into his arms. Anakin laid limply in his arms as he carried him back to his room. Laying the boy down on the bed, Obi-Wan began the process of tucking him in. Taking one last glance at the youth, Obi-Wan left the room and closed the door behind him. 

 


End file.
